


Playing with Fire

by Sun_Kissed_Serenity



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Avatar the Last Airbender, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Fanfiction, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff and Angst, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Romance, Soulmates, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Zuko (Avatar) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Kissed_Serenity/pseuds/Sun_Kissed_Serenity
Summary: From the first moment that Serene met eyes with Prince Zuko, she felt a pull to him. Even though she was trying to get the Avatar to her home in the Northern Water Tribe and Zuko was her enemy, she felt something. As Aang, Katara, Sokka and Serene travel across the world, she can't seem to stop thinking about the Fire Nation Prince. But Serene needs to remember, those that play with fire - get burned.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko / OC (Avatar), Zuko/OC (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> "the fire can't touch me,  
> for i have burned one too many  
> times  
> & sea can't harm me,  
> for i've been drowning all my life.  
> oh but you could rip my heart open,   
> darling  
> for i have never known love before."  
> -R | asthreria 

_Prologue_

“Greetings friends, and thank you for your attendance.” 

Chief Arnook spoke loudly and abruptly, standing at the head of the room with his arms raised to gather attention. His voice immediately stilled the small ice caverned room of its restless chatter.

“Without any more delay, let us begin.” 

The Northern Water Tribe leader lowered himself to sit on the frozen ground with those present, his elderly mother on his right, his thirteen year old daughter Serene sitting on the left, and his four advisors sitting in a crescent curve before them.

Although councils were often called, a feeling of unease filled the room. 

Meetings with the leaders of the tribe were usually called in the middle of the day when the sun was at its peak, though this particular meeting was done late into the night when most of the Tribe were asleep. Many of the members were secretly roused from their beds and told to quickly come to the palace meeting hall. All details regarding the council had been vague and unclear, which only added to the anxiety of the room. Every person was nervous regarding the suddenly called meeting, but no one as nervous as Princess Serene. 

It wasn’t often that the young girl would be asked to attend. Obviously as a princess, Serene had duties to the tribe, but because of her age, many of the meetings didn’t require her. Tonight however was different, her presence had been mandatory. Yet strangely, Serene’s twin sister Yue hadn’t even been asked to attend which had caused a pit of foreboding to settle in Serene’s stomach. They’d never attended a meeting without each other and it unnerved her to be sitting alone on her father's left side. What reason would he have for calling Serene to this council but not her sister?

“I’m sure you are all wondering why I’ve called you together so late into the night,” Arnook spoke again, surveying each of them carefully. “And I must apologize for the short notice of today’s gathering.”

Members softly nodded their heads in both answer to their Chief’s question, and in acknowledgement of the apology before the Chief spoke again. 

“Recently, it has only become more clear to me of the impending threat that the Fire Nation poses to our people. For nearly 100 years we have resisted their assaults and driven their armies away, though I fear, with their increasing victories over the other nations, and the growth of their fleets, it is only a matter of time before they return and our people are overcome. It has long since been my hope to find peace before war and death destroy this people. As we have discussed and agreed on previously, in an effort to ensure this peace, I have spoken with Fire Lord Ozai, thus the reason for your presence today. After much… deliberation, he and I have entered into an agreement which will give peace to both of our nations: an arranged marriage between a member of his nation, and one of our own.” Arnook hesitated as if he couldn’t form his next few words. “The Fire Lord has requested for this union to be between a nobleman within his kingdom and-” Again, the Chief’s words wavered. He visibly swallowed before he continued, forcing himself to keep his eyes straight ahead instead of looking to his side,“And my daughter, Princess Serene.” 

Startled with the announcement, Serene’s composure slipped into a look of terror as she fearfully looked to her father, panic creeping into her throat like a bile. 

“Despite the decision already being made,” Arnook spoke over the immediate wave of distress, “I wish to council with you and gather your thoughts. Please, I would like to hear your opinions.” 

Of the four council members, only one, an elder in the Tribe by the name of Inuksuk, was brave enough to speak. 

“An arranged marriage?” He repeated doubtfully. “Surely the Princess is much too young to even be considered for such a union - especially a union within the Fire Nation.” The last few words were said bitterly and in clear disdain. It was no secret that the Northern Water Tribe did not think highly of the warring Nation. “It’s an incredible burden and responsibility to put on her shoulders.” Inuksuk finished. 

Murmurs of agreement came from the other members. Serene too found herself nodding her head, praying to the spirits her father would listen to them and see the error of the agreement. 

Because of their tribe's customs, Serene always knew that an arranged marriage was inevitable, she had long since accepted it, but having to marry someone from the Fire Nation? She couldn’t help but feel terrified. They were as heartless as they were savage.

Like every other child, Serene had grown up listening to the horror stories and brutality of the Fire Nation and the awful things they had done and continued to do to the other Nations. It was much more than a tall tale mothers would tell their children to behave, these were tales of a war that was very real. 

The idea of an arranged marriage had never bothered Serene before because she had thought it would be to someone in her tribe, someone she at least vaguely knew. But if she was to marry a man from the Fire Nation, not only would she be bound to a monster for the rest of her life, but she would also be taken from her home to live in their horrible kingdom as it was custom for the wife to live with her husband. This nobleman certainly wouldn’t want to live here in the North Pole. 

How could her father expect her to do something like that? How could he be willing to turn her over to a people who had mercilessly started a 100 year long war simply because of their own lust for power?

Just as Serene opened her mouth to voice her own opinion, her father spoke for her. 

“My daughter considers it an honor to marry for the cause of peace.” He spoke plainly, obviously displeased at what he assumed was Inuksuk’s lack of faith in his child. “Serene knows her duty, and understands the importance of this marriage. In much less dire situations, I would agree with you, that it isn’t wise to organize something so quickly and with so little warning, but without this union, it is only a matter of time before we succumb to their forces.” 

Upon hearing her father, Serene quickly held her tongue and submissively turned her dark ocean blue eyes to the ground, not wanting to disobey, or disappoint him. Setting her own fears aside, she knew he was right. Her people needed this. Although the Tribe was strong, the Fire Nation was ruthless. If her father felt that this arranged marriage was the only path towards peace, she would honor his wishes. Serene understood about sacrifice and duty, so she would surrender, swallowing her sorrow for the sake of her father, her Tribe, and her people. Yet still, she couldn’t help but bow her head in her own grief, fear, and heartache. 

From the Chief’s weighted words, the room grew silent until another advisor spoke. 

“Is Princess Yue to be engaged as well?” 

Likewise, wanting to know the answer, Serene managed to lift her head and look at her father. For her sister’s sake, Serene hoped that Yue wouldn’t be engaged to a Fire Nation man like she would be, though she knew the hope was most likely in vain as Yue was the older of the two of them and if Serene was to be engaged, it was certain that Yue would be as well. 

The answer did not come as quickly as everyone expected. Instead, Arnook was silent, a faraway look suddenly clouding his eyes as he turned his gaze to the ceiling and through the skylight to the bright, full moon shining above them. “No.” He said finally, his words soft. “Yue has a different obligation that she must fulfill. This duty is Serene’s alone.” 

Bewildered, the advisors looked to each other before looking back to their Chief. He continued to be in deep thought before lowering his eyes and becoming collected once again. 

Arnook somberly surveyed the room. “Are there any other questions?” He asked finally, though his words were sincere and genuine, curious as to what his advisors would have to say. When another advisor wished to speak, he nodded his head in approval. 

“You named that Princess Serene is to marry a nobleman of the Fire Nation? I’m afraid I have to ask, but I fail to see what would be the benefit to our tribe if Princess Serene is to marry someone below her status?” 

Hesitantly, Serene’s grandmother and father glanced deliberately at each other, obviously not expecting the question, or at least so soon. Serene’s brows scrunched in curious interest but before she could discover the meaning of her family’s peculiar actions, her grandmother leaned forwards to look at her, smiling softly. 

“Darling, why don’t you go back to bed now?” her Gran suggested kindly. 

Wary at the sudden dismissal, and acknowledging the strange feeling of tension that had come over the two of them, Serene carefully observed her grandmother before looking at her father. He only nodded in confirmation to the request, his expression guarded. 

Tentatively, Serene braced her hands on the cold icy floor and rose from her seated position. The room stayed utterly silent as she did so, even as she walked to the door. Reluctantly, she pulled at the handle, looking skeptically back one last time at the gathered adults. When nothing more was said to her, she finally gave a respectful bow before slipping through the door and closing it firmly behind her. Though muffled, Serene could vaguely hear the inaudible voices begin again as she walked away. 

Behind the closed palace doors, Arnook’s aloof and indifferent composure fell, his shoulders sagging along with it as if he had been straining to carry the weight of the world on them. Suddenly he appeared to be ten years older than he was. 

The advisors lifted their brows at the unexpected shift of demeanor from their Chief following his daughter's absence. 

Gently, Arnook’s mother placed a hand on his. He looked up into her teary eyes, his own eyes shimmering before he looked back to the group before him. 

“I apologize for the lack of openness, my friends.” He sighed heavily, wearily drawing his free hand to his brow. “I never intended for it to be this way. Never intended for my precious daughter to be involved…” He buried his face in his hand, unable to speak for a moment. At last, regaining himself, he raised his head to look sorrowfully at his trusted advisors. “Weeks ago with our war generals, we discussed the threat of the Fire Nation and unanimously agreed for me to talk with the Fire Lord and discuss a peace treaty. While I visited, the two of us spoke. It was his idea for an arranged marriage, requesting Serene for the marriage. Originally, I refused the proposal and petitioned another arrangement but I only angered him. Fire Lord Ozai refused any other method of peace without Serene’s hand, promising to slaughter our entire Tribe unless I agreed. In my effort of peace, I’m afraid I only seemed to worsen things. My friends, this arrangement is now our only hope for survival.” 

A taxed silence overcame the room. It was a long time before someone spoke. 

“Chief Arnook,” An advisor said, “Why would the Fire Lord request Princess Serene?” 

“He believes she is the only one fit to marry the man he proposed.”

More silence. 

“Who did he propose?”

Arnook adjusted his seating on the ground, becoming dangerously serious. “Before I speak further, for the sake of both of my daughters, and for the sake of our Tribe, I not only ask but also order you as your Chief, not to share what I tell you with anyone, not even your wives. Further, I order that what I share with you today cannot ever be discussed or even alluded to outside of this room. The only time this topic can be raised again is only when the six of us here today are gathered alone in this room. Any infringement of this command will be punishable by death so please take a moment to ensure you can fulfil my request. Can you all commit to the silence of this matter?”

Deliberately, all four advisors nodded giving a verbal agreement as well. Arnook gave a nod of his own before looking at his oldest advisor and friend sorrowfully. “Inuksuk, as you said before, my daughter is young, and this is an incredible responsibility she will now hold on her shoulders, though I’m afraid it is even heavier than she knows it to be. I don’t wish to give her any unnecessary burden or pressure so soon by telling her who she is actually betrothed to. Each of you saw how scared she was, just to hear that she was to marry a simple nobleman from the Fire Nation. Could you imagine her fear when she learns that she is to marry the Fire Lord’s son?”

From his words, a gasp spread among the advisors and Arnook gave another laden sigh. 

“Yes,” He confirmed miserably. “Serene will not be marrying a nobleman, rather, Fire Lord Ozai has demanded for her to marry his son, Zuko, the Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation.”


End file.
